Donquixote Doflamingo
Donquixote Doflamingo is an antagonist of the Shonen Jump series One Piece. He is a former world noble and one of the Shichibukai and was acting king of Dressrosa for ten years. Background At the age of eight, Donquixote Doflamingo's father was a world noble until he later decided to lead a normal life style. This would later end up for Donquixote family to get kicked out and move to an unknown northern country. Later his father resigned his world noble title, however the people that live alongside had started to have a massive, violent grudge against the world noble. From having the mansion been burnt down and forcing them to live into a shaft on a junk pile forcing the two children to eat food from trash cans, and sometimes later his mother would later die due to illness. Having not enough vengeance, the angry mob would later hunt the Donquixote family and attack the remaining numbers of the family members. Even though Doflamingo and the other two family members survived, they were brutally beaten down and lynched and would later on be burnt alive. Doflamingo would swore revenge on people and swore to kill everyone. This memory would be stuck in his mind for many years. After impressing Trebol by knocking out a mob who tried to lynch him with his Haoshoku Haki, he was chosen by the "heavens" and be gifted the String String fruit as well as a pistol to kill people he despises. As he grew up at the age of ten, he decided to kill his father to regain status of world noble, and decided to return to Mariejois however he was rejected as a member of "family of traitors". As he sought revenge on the Celestial Dragons, he managed to flee the city after the knowledge of the ancient treasure, which would allow him to blackmail the nobles to give him the rights that he lost. Several years later, he was a renowned rookie on the seas, with a extremely tough pirate crew and later kill his own brother. After that, he forcefully took Dressrosa as his own kingdom for ten years straight. Powers & Abilities * 'Ito Ito no Mi: '''After eating the String-String fruit, Doflamingo can create and manipulate strings. His strings are completely thin and is almost invisible making it hard to see it as well as extremely sharp. He can use it to attack objects to the point where it can even attack to non-solid objects like clouds. He can also use it to manipulate people's movement by connecting the strings to the spine, can be compressed into things like ropes, bullets, whips etc,. It can also be imbued with Haki and repair his internal organs albeit stitching them not healing them. Strings are also durable enough to not take damage from a meteorite which was sliced in half after going through the strong. However the strings cannot cut through seastone for obvious reasons and enough force can disperse the strings. ** '''Parasite: '''Doflamingo attaches string on the victim allowing him to control them. He can also control multiple people at once. He can even trap victims in mid-air and the move can be combined with his Torikago move. ** '''Goshikito: '''Can slash the target with five strings coming out of his fingers. Can also do a double version of it which sends a fourth of net with sharp strings, by swiftly moving his hand first vertically, and then horizontally. ** '''Tamaito: '''Doflamingo can shoot a string out of his index finger which has the same effect of a gun shot. He can fire multiple times with both of his hands. ** '''Athlete: '''He can cut the opponents by kicking them by attaching several long thin strings onto his foot. It is strong enough to heavily damage Luffy, despite using Busoshoku Haki. ** '''Overheat: '''Doflamingo can shoot thick rope of string out of his palm that can whip at the target. It has a range of kilometres and can easily cut through buildings at that range. ** '''Black Knight: '''Doflamingo proceeds to create a clone of himself made up of strings. With the strings, he can easily manipulate and control the clone to the point where he has shown massive skill in it, as he can easily combine attacks with it. A single clone is strong enough to swat Luffy's Jet Pistol, which is an enhanced version of the Gomu Gomu no Pistol that can easily knock out a giant monster. ** '''Sora no Michi: '''Doflamingo can attach strings to clouds allowing him for aerial transport. He can move freely in the air. Though he can't use the move if the sky is cloudless. ** '''Fulbright: '''Doflamingo can impale his targets by throwing five detached strings from his hand downwards. ** '''Itonoko: '''By attaching the strings from the heel of the foot to the other end of the foot, Doflamingo can hold the opponent with his arm and uses the string as a deadly saw to sever the victim's limb. The cut is completely jagged, making it hard to reattach limbs to unfortunate victim. ** '''Kumo no Sugaki: '''A defensive technique Doflamingo uses. He creates a massive web made out of thin strings. The web is able to block being thrown by massive towers with ease. ** '''Torikago: '''Doflamingo's last resort. He creates a giant cage made out of large amounts of strings he shoots it into the sky large enough to cover an entire island. The strings are extremely sharp as anyone who passes through it will be sliced going through the strings. The strings are extremely sharp and durable as it not only barely damaged from a meteorite, but also sliced up a meteorite. Doflamingo can close in the massive cage if he wanted to. Plus the cage can also be combined with the Parasite technique. allowing Doflamingo for massive control of people. The cage doesn't contract to its original centre point and can be possibly halted, albeit requires a massive strong force to halt it. * '''Awakened Powers: '''After awakening the devil fruit's power, Doflamingo can transmute parts of the surrounding area into strings. ** '''Off White: '''This technique can be both means offensive or defensive. Doflamingo can create two large masses of string from the ground to swipe at the target. ** '''Billow White: '''Can turn several buildings into towering masses of strings that can be sended at the opponent. ** '''Ever White: '''Doflamingo can turn the surrounding area into strings that can hold the opponents or attack the opponent from every direction. ** '''Break White: '''The move can wrap around the opponent that would result in crushing the opponent by the two massive, thick sheet of string he created. ** '''Flap Thread: '''Doflamingo can condense vast amounts of strings from Ever White into countless points. He is able to send an opponent in the form of two wings. ** '''God Thread: '''Considered as the "holy ammunition" by many people, Doflamingo can summons at least sixteen thick strings that can send forward in a piercing formation. * '''Haki: '''A special power only a few people possesses. There are three types of Haki in which Doflamingo easily mastered two types if Haki. He can use the Haoshoku Haki which can dominate people's will. The bigger power gap between Doflamingo and the other person's power the easier it is to knock the person. He was able to knock out several G-5 soldiers. Doflamingo also mastered the Busoshoku Haki, which allows Doflamingo to form invisible armor or hardens the body parts to increase the strikes, in which he bypassed the powers of a devil fruit user. He is so skilled that if heavily concentrate it, he gains the Koka which harden parts of one's body increasing the power even more and turn the area black. * '''Superhuman Physique: '''Doflamingo is extremely strong, fast and tough. He is able to create shockwaves that can easily destroy three palace towers with his kicks, keep up with Gear 2nd Luffy who is faster than the eye can track and took multiple hits from Luffy's Boundman form. Equipment *'Flintlock Pistol: 'A normal pistol used by Doflamingo to kill people he despises. Feats Strength *Can creates shockwaves from his kicks that can easily destroy the palace's three towers. *Blocked Sir Crocodile's attack with his foot. *Easily overpowers Luffy's defence with a kick. *Kicks Luffy through a castle. *Freeing himself resulted to break the mountain's side as well as leaving a huge crater. *Kicked Liffy several feet away, who was using Haki to block it. *Casually blocked Sanji's "Poêle à Frire: Spectre" with his arm, which can destroy the neck of Pacifista. *Grabs Law's sword and pull him into an attack. *Strings can easily slice through several meteorites. *With Busoshoku Haki, can easily block Haki-imbued Gear 2 attacks from Luffy. *Kumo no Sugaki is strong enough to block towers being thrown and Haki-imbued Gear 3 attacks from Luffy. *Strings easily slice through buildings. *Sliced Ora's leg with enough force to send it soaring several dozens of metres into the air. Speed *Dodged every attacks from Baby 5 without paying attention and having a conversation. *Effortlessly kept up with Gear 2nd Luffy, who is faster than the eye can track. *Easily dodged Smoker's punch by tilting his head. *Easily reacts and dodges Sanji's kicks. *Manoeuvred around Law, who can react and redirect a meteorite. *Dodged an attack from Oars Jr., completely jumping over him in the process. *Reacted to Law's sneak attacks. *Can dodge a thrown debris by Law. *Outsped Luffy's Eagle Bazooka and proceeds with a kick. *Slices up a meteorite before it can impact. *Outpaces a point-blank liquid explosion. *Overheat can reach Dressrosa from Green Bit in seconds, both are separate islands. Durability *Can tank point-blank cannonballs. *Shattered ice while showing no injury from Kuzan after freezing Doflamingo. *Took Gear 4th Luffy's attack, which sent him through the entire kingdom, crashing through buildings and even into a mountain. *Tanks several Diable Jamble kicsk from Sanji. *Took a Red Hawk to the chest and recovered in mere moments. *Takes an Armament Haki kick to the adornment. *Took Law's "Gamma Knife" attacks and proceeds to destroy Doflamingo's internal organs, only for Doflamingo to get up several moments later. *Survived the King Kong Gun from Gear 4th Luffy, which sent flying into the city with enough force to level it and destroy the ground. Skill *Took control over Dressrosa. *Curbstomped Smoker. *Defeated Sanji with relative ease. *Is the biggest underworld broker. *Survived the Marineford war without any injuries. *Defeated Law twice, and almost killed him in each fight. *Would've killed Luffy if he didn't get help. Weaknesses *'Devil Fruit Weaknesses: 'Like all Devil Fruit users, he possessess some of the Fruit's flaws. He can't swim and his powers will be cancelled once on contact with seastones to the point where his strings can't cut seastones. His powers will also be nullified once he is submerged in water. *'Arrogance & Cockiness: 'Doflamingo has a tendencies to underestimate his opponents like the time where he mocked the design of Gear 4th Luffy. *'Ito Ito no Mi has limitation: '''His strings can't cut through seastone, needs to be conscious to hold the to have the Birdcage stand and can't use Sky Road if the sky is cloudless. Fun Facts Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Category:One Piece Category:Pirates Category:Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Characters of Royal Lineage Category:Shueisha Category:Completed Profiles Category:Martial Artists Category:Speedsters Category:Fire Users Category:Toei Category:Funimation